From Inside Out At Freddy's
by Nei The Maiden Of Mirrors
Summary: a once peaceful place has been shutdown and monitored by members of the public when unexpected accidents occurred within and outside of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. the animatronics suffered greatly when humans pin the blame of those accidents on them with very little or no evidence to convict any one of them.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Chapter 1: ****The Start**

**Narrator: **

It was a quiet night, time being 12 am, and time for everyone to be more active. The new security guard was feeling confident that this job wouldnt be so bad, all he had to do was look at lifeless machines via the monitors that are suspended from the corner of each and every room. It didn't take that long for the shift to finally begin then Freddy, Chica and Bonnie opened their mechanical eyes. Freddy had not much interest of wondering so he stayed put, which made the security guard feel slightly safer.

Chica wondered into the dining room, the room where there were loads of chairs and tables set out like there was going to be a midnight party. During the day this room would be where children would eat and play with each other. Chica would often come to this room for what the security guard has no idea to why she does this, not even the previous guards have no clue to why she acts like this each and every night.

Bonnie however would wonder between the backstage and the supply closet, which was odd since the only thing between those two rooms was pirate's cove where a strange noise was coming from.  
Inside of the pirates cove was a forgotten machine called foxy. this one was different from the others, he'd spend almost all of his time behind the curtain, the parts he was made of looked well cleaned though no one from the public has seen him in a long time. The security guard had heard stories about foxy being a weird pirate type of machine. With the stage now set and everyone ready for the ongoing night.

The security guard only just started his work in Freddy Fazbear's pizza, a place where anyone could walk in and order food to eat and organise parties with animatronics walking around making the children laugh and smile. Before working here, he was at college taking a computer software course to follow his dream of becoming a computer developer. He took this job because he needed the experience dealing with computers of some kind and this job was all he could find.

He liked machines and software. So this made him feel happy knowing he has to monitor animatronics. He probably thought that the movement of these machines were limited to basic movements, such as forward, back and side to side. He wasn't told much about them, he was told that a series of accidents had occurred in this place causing fatal deaths of the employees especially at night. There was a leaflet on the table in front of the security guard showing him pictures of what they looked like. The leaflet showed pictures of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie.

Freddy was a big brown bear that wore a hat and a bowtie. He was nice and friendly around the kids but looked creepy at night. Next was Chica, she was a big yellow duck with a bib on saying let's eat. She looked crazily hyper active when it turns night but in the day looks alot friendlier. Bonnie was a big lilac bunny, he looked calm and happy during the day but scary at night. The last piece was blanked out with only a name for the information, Foxy. The security guard sat down and started the work.

**Freddy:**

I opened my mechanical eyes to the darkened show stage room. At night was the only time I feel I could really be myself, the same goes for the others. We wanted to be like how we were in the day, just roaming around and having fun with people. But they started to come less and less, that took a huge hit on our hearts one of us more than the rest.

I walked into the Dining Area as to be expected it was all set up for a party. All we ever wanted was to make kids, grown up and old people happy. But then everything changed with a series of accidents that occurred only when we were roaming. At the time people questioned whether it was safe to even enter, but that was all I had heard about it. Now people just watch us like we're prime suspects of those accidents. It is frustrating to be blamed like that.

I cannot understand how the others can be just depressed about it when we're obviously being blamed for it all. I would act as if it didn't bother me for Chica and Bonnie, I would for Foxy too but he was affected by being accused the most. He rarely came out before, if at all, but now all he does is stay in the cove filled with sadness. I don't think I could help him although I wanted to.

Chica opened her mechanical eyes and began her wonder. She walked by me and she doesn't say much but who could blame her. Rumours were being spread that whoever works here would be put into the machines and become one of us. It's sad for everyone else to think that way especially with how lively this place was.

All the rumours are just ways for older kids to make sense of the accidents; I don't talk about it to the others, they are the ones truly sad by this. It was coming up for 2am and I wondered to Bonnie the bunny. I asked him "Bonnie, checking up on the security guard again?"

"I just wanted to make a new friend, he didn't have to close the door on me" Bonnie said sadly. He continued "I mean we're not mean"

I replied "I know Bonnie but we do have those times when we were found with the blood of teenagers on us, from that night" Bonnie looked sadder and went to the Supply Closet. I wondered around further, thinking as it was getting closer to 3am and I stood in the Dining Area to look back at the old times.


	2. Chapter 2: The Old Times

**Chapter 2: The Old Times **

**Freddy:**

Standing in the Dining Area, I couldn't help but recall the events that made this place desolate and what feels like forgotten by the rest of the world. Everything changed when the end of it all began, along with what seemed to be all of the happy times. Every one of us was so different; Bonnie, Chica and Foxy changed badly not to mention me.

~flashback~

Everything changed late spring time, I was at the front door greeting new people as they walked in. During birthday parties all of us would gather and celebrate, we liked seeing people smile. Chica was serving the people all kinds of pizza with a smile on her face, having a laugh with the kids. Bonnie was around handing out free balloons to the kids; this made the parents not have to worry so much. And lastly there was Foxy, he was in Pirate Cove except the curtains were open for everyone to see and he was posing with kids dressed as pirates taking pictures with him. It seemed like everyone was just enjoying this to the fullest. I was so happy but when night fell and the security guard was doing his route checks on us, he slipped and fell onto Foxy's hook gauging out his eye. Blood splattered from the guys eye socket, covering Foxy and got tangled up in the curtain where he suffocated.

When Foxy came round in the morning, he was the first to see what had happened while he was charging and being inactive. There was pure horrified emotion in Foxys eyes when he saw the dead body. Even sadder the employees of the day shift, the parents and some children saw the blood on Foxy. It didn't take long before people started saying that Foxy maybe cursed and that was why he murdered the night guard.

Foxy didn't do it, it was a simple accident but they all branded him with the title murderer. This made the parents keep the children away from Foxy, even though he loved having his picture taken with them. After awhile, Foxy just withdrew and closed the curtains to Pirate Cove while the owners claimed that it was out of order. Foxy just got worse from there and me, Bonnie and Chica were deeply worried.

About a week or so later, questions about the incident started to circulate about whether or not Foxy was the only killer. The question on why was the guard wondering around when he had cameras available? Another question that circulated was whether no or all of us could become killers all of a sudden? Then a report of another incident occurred, sadly it was outside of Pirate Cove. Foxy was once again accused of being a killer; there was the body of the security guard that had started that night, he was badly beaten to death with a really blunt object. Splattered blood lines were on the curtains like red, dripping stripes.

Unfortunately some of the blood got onto Foxy and he was blamed for the brutal murder. This time it occurred at night and because people were still coming, they were unsure about Foxy even more so thanks to this turn of events. The security guards report suggested that he had been hit on the head, had both of his legs broken and afew of his ribs were broken too. The humans first impression was that the guard was attacked by multiply attackers, but all of that changed when Foxy was spotted with more blood covering him.

This pushed Foxy more into depression for these false assumptions, after afew weeks he just gave up. Besides from me, Chica and Bonnie no one else saw him.

About a month went by without an incident to report though people still believe that Foxy had killed the two guards at night, the investigation lead to a dead end. It was rumoured that the night the second guard was killed that it was a failed attempt at a robbery. But there was no evidence besides blood to back it up or to go further into it. That was it; Foxy was branded with a permanent title, the bloody pirate.

Even more time passed and still people visited less and less with the memory of the victims still fresh in their heads. Chica and Bonnie were not as cheerful as when it had began, it was as if people had lost faith in the happy times that we provided for them. Even I was feeling down. Foxy began to rust and Bonnie was the only one out of us that felt the need and desire to comfort Foxy. But to his efforts, Foxy was just too depressed with what everyone blamed him for that he simple just didn't care what happened to him. This made Bonnie upset and made me and Chica worry more.

It wasn't long before murders inside went to the nearby areas and started to occur around the building. There were dead bodies that just suddenly started appearing with what appears to be teeth marks on the bodies. The teeth marks were irregular and much larger than either a humans or canines set of teeth. The supposed bite marks looked more like the victims got stabbed with the prongs of a rack but similar to a jaw bite. There was no explanation to how or why this occurred, people who lived near where the accidents or unexplainable deaths occurred, seem to believe that it is all somehow linked to Freddys Fazbear's Pizza. Although it was just pure guessing, it made me feel mad and it left Chica and Bonnie concerned.

Because of pervious events, investigators looked only into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and nothing was found. These mysterious murders were giving Frddys Fazbear's Pizza and driving people away from having a good time. This was making us even more sad. It was about 4 months later with over 8 cases of murders around and in the Pizza place. People just upped and stopped visiting and by the time this happened, everyone except for me had been accused of being the culprit to the murders in some way or another.


	3. Chapter 3: The Robbery

**Chapter 3: The Robbery **

**Freddy:**

~flashback~

We were sad and all alone, with no one but the security guards keeping us company. When any one of us would go to so much as talk to the guard, for some kind of interaction just to bring back happiness, they'd shut the door on us leaving us out of fear for what isn't true.

~flashback end~

I thought back to the, now widely known rumour, attempted robbery. When the investigators looked around they saw no evidence beside from the blood that was found on Foxy, no murder weapon was discovered. When I thought about it more, there were afew loop holes in what had happened to us. Not only was the murder weapon never found, but also the cameras weren't looked at the very evening of the investigation. This was weird since investigators are meant to look to roll us out as suspects.

It was 4am, so I couldn't walk into that office with the security guard there. He wouldn't let me in at all, so I'll have to wait until after 6am when he leaves and heads home. Finally when 6am had arrived and I had the chance to search for the footage from the security cameras, I saw that each of the cameras footage had been cut. One moment the guard was there and the next they were dead. Even the footage that was being recorded during the first incident that started all this was cut, that made no sense well if it was an accident.

No one had entered the room except the security guard, but the one after the first also died so who would have something to gain by firstly killing guards? There was nothing linking anyone I knew to the cause of the 8 cases that occurred outside and around the area or even to the deaths inside.

Bonnie walked to me and asked "what exactly are you doing Freddy?"

I didn't want to drag Bonnie or Chica into this so I lied and replied "I was just checking my battery life, I have a good 3 hours before I need charging"

Bonnie just smiled lightly and said "ok then Freddy, just don't do what you did awhile ago" I wasn't sure what he was thinking of what he meant by it but I smiled and nodded. He continued "well I best check my battery"

I watched Bonnie walk into the office to charge and I turned and saw Foxy standing there as if to talk. Foxy wasn't one to wonder like the rest of us, so I wondered what brought him here especially with a sad expression on his face. Foxy asked "I know you're up to something Freddy, what are you trying to do?" I could tell he had lost the most hope out of us all.

I told Foxy the same thing I told Bonnie moments ago, however Foxy was less than convinced. He didn't pursue it and went back to Pirate Cove, where he felt at home. I wanted to help Foxy just as much as Bonnie, but that's something none of us can do.

**Narrator:**

Freddy wasn't feeling all too good and Foxy wasn't feeling any better. With Foxy alone in the Pirate Cover and everyone else wondering around aimlessly with nothing to do, it seemed like they lost focus. With the rumour of the robbery still in Foxy's mind he wondered about the other 7 unexplained cases, they seemed weird to everyone even the investigators. He couldn't but remember what he had heard with 3 of those 7 cases.

He was really sad and depressed at the time when those cases occurred that he just didn't know how to get over the feeling of being accused. Looking back, he was just sad and he began to remember.

**Foxy:**

~flashback~

It was about a month before the customers began to stop visiting and Looking back at the rumours of the incident that occurred not too far from me, the so called murder may have just been a robbery. The evidence was piled up against me and I had nowhere to turn to for any kind of advice to deal with the problem, I didn't kill those guards and no one will believe me.

Even with the security cameras, I looked around for the evidence to support the truth. I kept searching for the unexplained answers and that lead me to the police station; I was fortunate enough that the police station wasn't too far away for the battery life was half full and half empty. I looked into the police files searching for who the police really thought was the most suspicious one out of me and my friends to commit there murders.

I searched for what seemed like hours scanning the reports of little thefts at stores afew miles away and I came across a draw of files that was code named "Bloody Pirate Cases" and when I looked in the files, there were 9 in total. I was surprised, I had heard of the 2 I was accused of and the 1 outside. When I started to read one of the files, it was detailed on something that was presumed to be a murder.

The file said that a local child, a 7 year old boy, was on his was from school when he never returned home. This was strange, why didn't we hear about this even on the news? The child was fostered into a family, but no news had this on their channel. The file included eye witness reports as well as the foster parent's statement. The parents were filled with emotion and the only thing that they wanted was for their son to return safely.

I took a copy of all the files, all 9 of them including the accident, the robbery and the unexplained bite marks. I rushed back to the Freddy Fazbear's pizza before the others knew I was gone. I went back into the Pirate Cove to further read the reports.

It wasn't very long before a case was reported by the security guard, there was another murder outside of Freddy Fazbear's pizza and the cause of death is still to be determined.


	4. Chapter 4: The 10th Case

**Chapter 4: The 10****th**** Case**

**Foxy:**

~flashback~

The report showed that the 7 year old boy was the 3rd case out of the other 8 that were bizarre. The report suggested that the child had to walk right by Freddy Fazbear's pizza before heading home; his mother would often visit here with him for some mother son quality time together. However during one evening afew months ago he just upped and disappeared, the police suspected that this was a simple running away but neither the police nor the foster parents could think of a motive that supported this strange action.

The police continued to investigate the missing child care but after afew months, there was no evidence that supported any of the theories that they came up with. This case is still unsolved to the present day and no one knows if that boy is still alive.

I continued to read more of the cases in my programming, the first 2 cases I was aware of but the 4th one onward is ones that never made the news. There was a report saying that a regular customer of Freddy Fazbear's pizza, a middle aged woman who looked abit above average, was found in the pizza place. The strange thing is it happened practically where I lived and even I was out of this loop.

She was found in the kitchen in the cooker, incinerated to death. When forensics looked at the body, according to the report, the body was found with signs on the oven and in the kitchen that there was a struggle. The kitchen has the camera couldn't pick up an image, so the police and investigators thought it was an inside job. Suspicion circulated that the murder was either one of us or an employee, the employee and us would know and no one else.

~end of flashback~

As I came out of the thoughts of the past, I noticed I was re-reading the reports that I was thinking about exact page and all. As I came out of Pirate Cove, Freddy and Bonnie came to me and asked "did you hear the news?" I shook my head backing up abit as they continued "there has been a 10th case for awhile but they're just releasing the information" I was surprised that the police and investigators would hold such information. Before I could do a thing, Freddy pulled me to the Show Stage and put on the news.

The reporter was sitting there with a police officer. The police officer began to give his formal statement "the members of the police force and the investigation team would like apologise to the general public for withholding information on the sting of cases. The latest case has left the entire force clueless and this brings the number of cases involving the Freddy Fazbear's pizza incidents has increased to 10. The case was much like the last missing persons case but we were able to find some of the belongings of the lost child. The missing child was a 9 year old girl and all we found was her bag, this suggested foul play but that is all we can come up with since there is barely any evidence of the bag. No DNA, no fingerprints and no fibres"

As he continued to go on about how the police and investigators have no clue, but somehow managed to still connect them to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, I wondered why is this happening and ran back to the Pirate Cove. With the news that the police have been hiding the other crimes that occurred inside and outside the Freddy Fazbear's pizza, I wondered why was all this happening? Why did it have to end like this?

I waited for the police to reveal the other cases that they had hide from us all and discriminated against. I felt sadder knowing that they were all willing to go so far to hurt us all hear. Cases 1, 2, 3, 4 and 10 were revealed but what about the other 5?

As I thought about how the other cases were tied in to the ones where I was accused, Bonnie walked in my Pirate Cove. He just stood there and looked at me weirdly. I said to Bonnie "why are you here? You know I like to be alone" he just stared at me.

He walked to me and said sorrowfully "yeah, but you're always by yourself. Why can't you see that you're making Freddy, me and Chica upset by how you're behaving?" I just hugged my robotic legs wishing for this nightmare to end. He continued "we're all affect by the crap the humans have done to us for no other reason than guesses. How do you think it makes all of us feel? We care about you and we cannot understand why you can't see it" I naturally felt trapped in the building everyone abandoned, so I just make myself feel at home since I didn't belong anywhere else or feel belonged anywhere else.

As I was about to talk, Chica ran into Pirate Cove and yelled "HUMANS ARE CROSSING THE LINE!" she took a deep breath and continued calmly "they are releasing information on who they believe to be the culprit and Freddy wants us to watch the announcement" Bonnie and Chica nodded and Picked me up, carrying me to the show stage. At the show stage was Freddy sitting in front of a TV to catch the news updates.

The announcement began with a sense of formality "the police and investigators have come to the idea that the killer of the string of murders and the disappearances of the two children is Bonnie from Freddy Fazbear's pizza, along with Foxy. Robots from Freddy Fazbear's pizza are believed to have committed the crime while sources suggest that Freddy himself to have been behind the scene, organising the killings from the moment it started. It won't be long until Freddy Fazbear's pizza will be demolished in the future, further updates will be issued that is all"


	5. Chapter 5: the unsuspected

**Chapter 5: The Unsuspected **

**Narrator: **

Knowledge of the cases that were kept secret had been revealed to the public as well as the machines at Freddy Fazbear's pizza had been exposed and that the unexplained cases number 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9. The news just hit the machines hard that Foxy just didn't know what to think while Bonnie was trying to comfort Foxy. Freddy had a different thought in mind thanks to the latest development, why wasn't Chica being blamed for any of the cases. In the past the 1st and 2nd case didn't mention names so he assumed that Chica was also being blamed. What if Chica was never blamed for the events, why didn't the investigators or police suspect her?

So far the only evidence that even suggests it was any of them is the fact it happened in or close to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. What other evidence was there that they were hiding to suspect everyone else buy Chica? Even after they were searched over for evidence during the first 3 cases there was nothing to be found, while looking at each machine there was no memory of the events that took place. The only difference from when the investigation began is that now everyone is aware of part of the situation and will be told more on how the cases are linked to the machine.

**Bonnie:**

It seemed in my opinion that everything that was said on the news was just cruel and unfair. Foxy has already suffered enough at the hands of those human monsters. The humans are the true monsters and they have the nerve to call us the murders when I have reoccurring dreams of the night I heard screaming.

That night, I heard someone running nearby the window of the kitchen; sadly the camera was still out so we all couldn't check but the sounds of someone heavily breathing was clearly heard. Next I heard screams as well as a strange noise before it went silent. The last sound that was heard that night was footsteps calmly walking back along the alley way, disappearing into the night.

I didn't hear about that event on the news, maybe it was one of the cases that was still being kept secret from the public. Normally the cases would be revealed when the investigation was getting close to the culprit, does this mean they feel no remorse and has an idea on who is really behind it all? Thinking about it just made me question what the police and investigators are really doing; I mean they didn't find anything on anyone of us so theres no evidence to support the idea of one of us being the killer. Even if we worked as a group there'd still be evidence to show it. What exactly are they doing?

Even thinking of the motive for why the humans are doing this doesn't fully explain why Chica hasn't really been mentioned as one of the possible suspects. This also stirred up confusion, at least stirred confusion to me.

It was 6am and the end of the first night. The security guard was leaving for some rest while me, Freddy and Chica talked in the Back Stage. We talked about how the humans could be thinking by doing all of this as well as why Chica wasn't a suspect.

"Well, that sucks. Oh well they'll probably explain their reasoning to just blaming all of you" she pointed to everyone with a smile, which wasn't out of her character but at the same time wasn't in her character. I have known Chica for a long time and it seemed like she had a happy time where ever she went.

Just as I was about to confront Chica about not only the way she had been behaving but also about why she wasn't suspected. When the news came on and revealed new developments in the cases involving us all.

When the news came on the reporter explained "the 6th case that was linked to the crimes at Freddy Fazbear's pizza was that a local customer was found in an ally within walking distances of this pizza place with multiple stab wounds to the back, upper torso and even some in the head that we believe to have occurred after the man's death. There wasn't evidence to this crime besides a kitchen knife, with no finger prints or anyone's blood on it. We looked at the previous cases however there is no footage of any of the crimes that had transpired. We will keep you informed as the investigators work hard on these deaths."

We couldn't believe that the humans didn't even have footage on how or even when they made the assumption to pin the blame on anyone of us. This must be killing Freddy or even Foxy, it's just sad to think how much Foxy has been affected by all this.

I wasn't going to stand for this; I knew we were told not to leave the building in day time but what else could I do being stuck in here. I chose to leave the building through the Backstage afew teenagers were there but they just laughed at me as I walked to the bin. I Kicked a Bag out of frustration from the teenagers taking the piss. It was surprisingly soft and I decided to put it on the bin and look inside.

The teenagers out of curiosity came closer and while being a step away from me, I opened the bag slowly. When I opened it fully, all of these bugs and winged insects flew out of the bag in a complete frenzy. Before I knew what happened, the teenagers jumped back in a panic. I looked inside the bag and there was a decaying corpse, half of the bag felt like water it was that decayed and one of the teenagers was regurgitating violently at the mere sight of the blooded mess. I ran back inside as soon as I noticed one of them was calling the police and I locked the door.

I just don't know what I should have done.


	6. Chapter 6: The Unexpected Guess

**Chapter 6: The Unexpected Guess**

**Narrator:**

It didn't take long for the news of the newly formed 11th case was made public. The reporter said "the corpse was too degraded to be recognised by anyone in the area, but investigators will look into the identity of the victim" this was truly bizarre since the one who found it was Bonnie. This made Bonnie open his eyes to only a mere fraction of the pain that Foxy is going through all alone. Bonnie sympathised with the emotional trouble that Foxy had been dealing with alone, it was unclear if they would be able to understand each other more.

**Freddy:**

As we bear witness to the reports about the cases, that just keeps growing and cannot be explained, we see that the victims all have something in common. They all were people that had visited this place at one point or another, I assume the investigators got the same idea but there have been thousands of visitors and the new victim could be anyone of them.

This means not only was the one truly behind it all connected to Freddy's Fazbears Pizza but they also must have a grudge against one of us, assuming the murder really isn't one of us. Who out of us would have a motive? I don't want to think this but if it was who? Foxy might just be acting so he can slip by us unnoticed, could be Bonnie pretending to check on Foxy when he commits these crimes or even Chica who doesn't say much anymore.

Foxy would be my first guess, he has alot to lose but after these events he'd have alot to gain by getting rid of us for more attention when the last shred of hope extinguishes. He would get rid of us, opening up the door way for people to see him again and due to his absence people would be glad to see him. They would want him more, they'd pay alot for him and when they got him he'd the centre of everyones attention. Just like how it was back then.

Bonnie and Chica were staring at me with concerned expressions. They looked like they were feeling weird but I couldn't help but notice Bonnie had some of the bag on him. This was from the recent event with the one in the rubbish but why was it still on him? Why not clean himself? I thought and thought as Chica walked into the Back Stage and Bonnie kept watch on me. They were acting differently, even I could tell, though what if one of them really did kill them and send Foxy into depression? What if Foxy's depression was nothing but a lie? What if Foxy wasn't working alone and was getting help from Bonnie? These thoughts rolled in my mind as I grinded my mechanic teeth together.

Chica was doing something with the masks in the back, I could hear the sound of the tools that was being used and I began to question. What is she doing there? Why would she need tools? I was forgetting the fact she knows how to make masks. I kept thinking why? Over and over inside my head.

Bonnie asked "are you feeling ok Freddy? You seem out of it" I heard what he said but I couldn't see why he'd ask.

I replied "why wouldn't I feel ok? I'm perfectly fine, as soon as the police find the murder or murderers everything will go back to how they were before. Promise" Bonnie just looked concerned and walked to the supply closet. I don't know why he went there, maybe he was trying to hatch more ways on how Foxy can get the attention he so desired.

He must have swayed them to his way of thinking and convinced them to kill for him. I thought and thought wondering if Foxy will make a move to kill more people or even me. I'm in the way of Foxy's plan and if he really is out to get rid of me, will it happen sooner or later? The sense of not knowing was digging deeper and deeper in my mind.

It makes perfect sense, Foxy is the mastermind while Bonnie and Chica are both his henchmen and his alibi's for when something may go wrong. With Foxy calling the shots from behind the scenes, Bonnie acting innocent for the ambushes and Chica to select the targets for these crimes to be committed. He must have told them to act like they cared but for how long have they been lying?

And just like that, I couldn't tell if what they were doing was real or whether it was just to give me false hope. I thought over and over "I knew it" and I thought back and they others were acting strange around the times the reports claimed to estimate the victims times of death. It was all easily pieced together and they thought I wouldn't have guessed that they are behind it all, even the missing children.

**Narrator:**

And it seemed that Freddy was coming to the conclusion that Foxy was the main one behind all of the cases that had been presented on the news. He was more confused on why they would do such things to him when they have cared for each other for years. With their past behind them Freddy was feeling, what he believed, to be the lie that Foxy was telling everyone else.

Bonnie wanted to stay out of Freddy's way just in case something was to happen to him. Chica was more concerned though didn't appear it and tried not to give the wrong impression, even though that is exactly what is happening.

**Bonnie: **

Spending time away from everyone made me understand the pain I was feeling and Foxy more. I went back to the Show Stage, where Freddy was and where Chica returned to, and watched the news as another report on the 7th case. The case was a couple around their 30's had been missing for awhile and so far the bodies were never found. As the report went on, I felt even more aware that something was off at that moment.


	7. Chapter 7: The Missing

**Chapter 7: The Missing **

**Bonnie: **

Looking at the couple further, I couldn't make a connection between them except the fact that they were regular customers. Nothing about these cases made sense, everyone outside kept blaming us for these events and Foxy kept getting emotionally hurt the most out of us all. I turned to Freddy, who seemed different and was breathing heavier than normal. I know that he has a temper that can get out of control but this was different and I couldn't make it out.

It seemed like the night guard had arrived for night 2 of watching the monitors, but we didn't pay much attention to him. We had our own troubles to deal with. I wondered what happened to the missing people that have been reported so far and how many more cases will the one behind go through before they finally stop?

The reporter mentioned that the bodies of the people were never recovered or found in any way, so the police and investigators are being optimistic that they will find the missing people unharmed. I asked Freddy "hey, are you ok?" he seemed abit calmer and just nodded at me, it seemed suspicious but I didn't question him. I trusted Freddy alot and I knew he trusted me. Freddy walked away and sat there slightly laughing, I didn't know if he was laughing because he heard a good joke or if he is trying to seem happy.

**Narrator: **

Everything Bonnie was witnessing was nothing more than an image that Freddy was putting on. He clearly was losing it and was thinking on how the others were planning to get rid of him. But then for them all, the reported explained something that the investigators discovered involving the missing people.

**Bonnie:**

When the news came back on, the reporter said that there latest missing people were twin boys around 10 years old and this was case number 14 that was tied to Freddy's Fazbears Pizza. There were notes from each of the missing persons homes all inviting them to Freddy's Fazbears Pizza and all of the meeting times were after dark. This made the investigation think further, the type of writing was too neat for a human to write and this lead them to believe that some machine was responsible.

I was shocked and Freddy smiled as if he had an idea. I was really getting worried about him. Foxy was still hiding away from people and Chica was just as surprised as I was. I left the room before the news made me more upset.

**Freddy:**

I watched Bonnie walk away and I thought "I knew Bonnie would leave, he's thinking of the best way to get rid of me and I bet he was the one who kidnapped these people but how would Foxy benefit from people disappearing? Unless this is to get the attention of more people to satisfy his need for that" I kept thinking and thinking but couldn't think of a real reason to why Foxy would have them kidnapped.

Things were unfolding faster than I thought, did this mean that they were going to kill me sooner rather than later? And who will be the one to do it? Chica, Bonnie or even Foxy himself? Either way I have to do something to prepare myself for when they come for my death.

I kept thinking and thinking more on how they could kill me in this place and how I could be able to survive. Chica came over and asked "do you know what the humans are up to? I mean we give them all of the great times we could possibly give them and they do this to us"

I stared at Chice as there was a low volume, high pitched noise inside of my head as I replied "I wouldn't know or give a guess" she walked away as the noise continued to echo in my mind, my eyes shifted from one side to another as more ideas on how they all could kill me processed. I thought "they want to check how much I really know, how much I've caught onto their plan and how they can kill me. I won't let that happen" I sat there as "they won't kill me" coursed through my mind and kept repeating over and over. The high pitched noise slowly but surely kept getting louder and louder.

I snapped out of it when Bonnie walked to the Show Stage and I looked up at him. He said "looks like things are going to shit" I simple nodded as he continued "wonder what will the humans do to this place, I mean they have evidence to close this place down for good apparently." I nodded still with the idea that Bonnie is a spy working with Foxy, how long did he hate me? And how long did he want to kill me? Bonnie looked at me confused as I watched the news. It didn't take long for Chica to bring Foxy with her back to the Show Stage.

I could feel it, the hatred that Foxy had for me heating the room like a furnace spreading around but only I could see it. They were acting like their old selves; I say acting because I know they are lying to me about everything. Before I could say anything, the news reported that another incident had occurred within the area. The reporter said "the continuation of the cases follows with how the 8th of unexplained events, this case was when 2 body part like a tooth or even part of a bone was found in the kitchen of Freddy's Fazbears Pizza. This was examined further and tested positive for human bones but it also showed that the victim in this crime was two as there were 2 results when comparing dental records. One has a gold filling while the other had near to perfect teeth. Cause of death is unexplained even know, that is all"

I heard it all and I thought that it sounded like something the others would do, it went without a doubt. I wouldn't know when or how but they are coming for me.


	8. Chapter 8: The Real World?

**Chapter 8: The "Real" world?**

**Freddy: **

The morning wasn't going well and I didn't recharge all night. It was getting to the evening before the 3rd night and nothing was getting better. With everything the news said, I know that what they are saying cannot be without evidence but why would they say such things without evidence? It was at this point my ideas were right all along.

I held my head as the possibilities swirled and plans seemed to unfold making the one behind it all Foxy. No matter how many times I though this through, the theory that Foxy is the one responsible is the only one that is most likely. Chica and Bonnie would have to be behind it as well but acting under Foxy's orders. I was getting closer and closer but when the time comes and they are going to kill me, would I be able to kill them if I need to?

Its not like I'd have much choice if it came right down to it, it's either they are with me or they are against me. Bonnie looked at me and said "I know this is really bad but I didn't kill the one you saw in that bin Freddy. I just want my name to be cleared." I know we all wanted that but I know he is lying.

I turned to Bonnie and replied to him "I know you're lying. You, Chica and Foxy have been lying. I will find a way to prove it" I walked into the Dining Area and I started to see parties of the past when we were the best place to host them. We celebrated the birthday child's birthday with pizza, a singing band and a personal birthday greeting from Foxy. I wondered why did things have to change? I watched as these strange images flashed and something happened that I know I had never seen before.

These images flashed quickly but what I could make out was Foxy but he looked different. He was just standing there, He twitched more as the lights in that party room flickered while no one else reacted and when he turned to face me, his eyes were dark and had small while dots in the middle. I saw nothingness and the flashes flickered more frequently making me see the walls change colour from the light purple to a dark crimson. During these flickers I could feel something in the air like I was being grabbed by something unknown to me. As the flickering occurred more I noticed that every human in the room was starting to flicker with the lights and the Foxy I was watching was still only twitching. I couldn't believe my eyes when the room stayed crimson red even as the lights flickering continued and the twitching Foxy was doing became even more frequent than the lights themselves, I felt uneasy.

I started to hear a small group of children laughing and with a flicker of the light, 5 children surrounded Foxy and they were all laughing and smiling. It was as if they don't see the red walls or notice the lights flashing before their eyes.

Why were they laughing? Why were they smiling? Can't they see that Foxy was going to kill them? I started to panic but I couldn't move, the more I struggled to try to save the children the more I wouldn't move. I looked around and I saw the pictures that the children use to draw of us, brand new and looked like they have only been put up recently. While the children continued to laugh and smile, the pictures were also moving acting out what the children are doing and I still felt uneasy. The type of music that was being played in the background was like a music box was playing the same notes over and over.

I was powerless to do anything and as I watched the children continue their laughing, Foxy moved his arms and they appeared to move like that of a human. I know Foxy isn't human so why was he doing this? To the children it looked like he was dancing and so they joined in too but I could tell right away, Foxy was raising his arm with the hook at the end. He was about to make the first strike and I still couldn't move, I was panicking more. I frantically wrecked my head trying to find a way to stop this and I looked up at Foxy. He swung his hook down and murdered one of the five children, tearing out that boy's throat and his blood splattered across the wall and the floor. The rest of the children didn't notice that one of them was killed and continued to laugh and smile around Foxy, even though his claw was now lightly coated in blood.

I tried with all of my strength to move but again Foxy swung his hook and killed a little girl, slashing open her skull to the point where I could see inside of her head. Foxy's hook was getting bloodier by the second and he just stared at me, appearing to smile directly at me. I was forced to watch as each of the children, 3 boys and 2 girls were savagely slaughtered by Foxy, using his hook as the murder weapon. The walls and floor near Foxy and the children had sprays of blood around them and they were standing in what was forming a small pool of their blood. I sighed thinking that it was over and that nothing bad could happen however as I looked at Foxy, who was grinning, the children got back up and continued to laugh and smile like they were moments ago.

The music was still playing in the background but the flickering had stopped when the 5th child was murdered, I looked at them all and they started to dance around Foxy. I felt frozen in place as I saw Foxy grin at the corpses and pointed to the pictures. I noticed that the pictures on the wall were bleeding from the edges of the paper; this made me feel all the more uneasy.


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan?

**Chapter 9: The Plan?**

**Freddy:**

I watched the events unfold of what happened to the children and how Foxy was the one who had murdered each and every one of them. Everything felt so real to me from the tense moment to the blood that was running from the walls. I didn't know what I could do to stop such a tragic event and worse of all, I saw the children move even with their serious wounds. They kept dancing, even with some having their heads broken open, and laughing happily.

But I couldn't understand; why were they so happy when Foxy himself murdered them? What is going on with them all? Slowly but surely, the lights flickered again and all of the blood flickered with the lights. I began to feel like I could move once again and when I looked up at Foxy, he and the children were gone. Nothing about it made sense and I saw Bonnie walk over to me. He asked "hey are you feeling ok? You were muttering to yourself when I arrived"

I looked at myself and replied "I'm fine just leave me alone" the flickering had stopped for now and I knew there and then what Foxy had done. What should I do? With murders piling up and no one knowing who is behind it, what options are open to me? Everyone says one of us did it but what if it really was Bonnie? Or Chica? I know Foxy is the main one behind it but he clearly couldn't do this all alone. He must have had help; I walked into the show stage to listen to the news.

It didn't take long before the reporter on the news announced the last of the unexplained murders that was connected to the Freddys' Fazbears Pizza, surprisingly the reporter seemed convinced that it was one of us. The reporter stated "the last of the cases that were classified as unexplained has come to an end; however the more recent murders that have taken place continue to grow. The case number 9 was a middle aged woman that was found around the back of Freddys' Fazbears Pizza, she was inside of a barrel and according to the results of looking at her dead body; she drowned while being trapped inside. So far the police and investigators believe the culprit to be one of the animatronics that are at Freddys' Fazbears Pizza. If murders like this continue over the next couple of months then in all likely hood, the investigators will have to close off the site entirely until the cases are resolved."

I thought and thought about who would be the one to have done this. However the more I thought it, the more of that realistic dream came to mind. Was what happened really a dream? It felt too real maybe I was imagining what happened to five children. But wait, I saw five children and they were three boys and two girls. The children murders that was mentioned in the new was one girl and boy, so where are the two boys and one girl?

This must mean I still have time to save people before Foxy makes a move to get the place confined or worse. I thought and thought, trying to come up with some sort of plan to put a stop to it all. Ok Foxy is the one behind it all, so it must mean that the murders will stop if I stop Foxy. But he won't just stop all of a sudden and he'd probably go back to killing after some time. This left me with two clear objectives to get everything back to normal, to either reprogram Foxy or to do the unthinkable and kill him.

Without even thinking I tried to leave the Show Stage to look around for possible missing children, but Bonnie stopped me and asked "where are you going?" I didn't want him to know what I was up to. If I was right then Bonnie might be the one to kill me and I'd want the upper hand when and if that happens.

I replied pulling a fake smile "just to look for Chica, she has been gone awhile" Bonnie nodded and agreed that it was unusual, or was it? it was about 6pm and Chica walked into the Show room with a mop on its head.

Bonnie asked her "where did you disappear to?" she looked puzzled and looked at me. I nodded signifying that she really was gone for what seemed like hours.

She replied "I just went to the Supply Closet to do some cleaning in the kitchen and in the Rest Rooms. Why? Did something happen while I was gone?" I kept quiet thinking that she is lying, she has to be, and she was planning on going to kidnap children.

Bonnie replied to Chica "just wanted to know" it sounded too much like it was planned out for me to believe that was why he wanted to know. No matter what they said, I was on to their plan and I won't allow it to happen. Looking at chica, I saw a flash. It lasted for just a second but I saw Chica twitch and had some blood on her, everything after the flash returned to normal. I don't know why these kept happening but I knew I felt scared to my inner frames.

The news came on and everyone was in the Show Stage ready for what was happening. The reported claimed that the missing couple in their 30's had been found, dead. They were found in the police station and had decayed beyond recognition, the only reason they were identified was because of detail records on their teeth. Their skeletons were in good condition and as I listened to this, I looked at the others who appeared to be surprised. I knew they were behind this so I also they knew they were lying. So I thought on how I could reprogram Foxy and as this happened, Bonnie grabbed me and was staring at me. I knew at this point, it couldn't be good and I couldn't help but think is my murder about to happen, I started to panic.


	10. Chapter 10: The String Of Cases

**Chapter 10: The String Of Cases **

**Freddy: **

I stared at Bonnie as everything flashed once again, showing me Bonnie in a blood red back ground. He has very small eyes just like Foxy, blood running from his eyes and mouth, a creepy looking smile and twitched. This lasted for afew seconds before flashing back to him looking worried and asked "are you ok? You were mumbling to yourself" I nodded and looked at myself. I thought and thought about what just happened.

**Bonnie:**

I saw freddy leave, I understood why he was. He had felt alot of pain thanks to the human race and their judgemental lives. I wondered the west hall way to go into the security guards room before his 3rd night on the job began. As I walked pasted the Supply Closet where the cleaning tools were kept. Only Chica and Freddy were meant to go into there so I didn't pay much attention to it, until I heard something. The cases were all up to date so what was going on? I opened the Supply Closet and saw a man in a plastic bag with the inside coated in his blood. I was horrified by this; he was still alive and struggling to survive. I opened the bag and was even more horrified when I witnessed the guy was skinned and bleeding litres of blood. I stumbled back and dropped down, leaning against the wall unable to speak out of pure shock.

Chica walked to me and asked "hey Bonnie why are yo-"she was interrupted when she looked at the man struggling for his life. She looked just as shocked as I did but who could blame her? We decided that we should hide the body before Freddy found out; it was so that he wouldn't be stressed out by this. We threw the body into the rubbish and we didn't expect it to be on the news later that night. But it got me thinking was the one who did that the one who has been here most often? If that were true the killer would have to be either the night guard or one of us.

**Narrator: **

It looked like in everyones own way, they were getting ideas that they all could solve the mystery behind the murders and accidents from the past and ones recently appeared. However with how everything is, how would everyone react when everything they know and love took a turn for the worse? Chica didn't really give her opinion on the mysterious events and nor did Foxy, for them it was sad.

**Chica:**

With everything and how is has been going, it's become harder and harder to remain positive with all of this sadness that has infected the ones I care for most. I wasn't even confident in myself to cheer the other up; just knowing they are sad makes me just as sad as them because I cannot help them.

If it wasn't bad enough, the 12 cases that have been presented on the news were getting worse. It seems like I'm not a suspect in these cases or as much as Foxy or the others. How can the humans judge us all so suddenly? It's just too unfair and we don't even know what they want.

I walked back into the Show Stage to watch the news, Foxy was there with Bonnie and Freddy. As we watched something we didn't expect occurred. The news said that more cases were flooding in; did this mean that we're cleared as suspects? As we listened more, the new reporter proclaimed that the blame of the events hasn't shifted even in the slightest. That would mean the police believe it is still us. The bones of an unidentifiable man was reported, this part made me feel unwell as the bones of the body was broken in multiple areas. The report also mentioned that kids went missing, more specifically twin boys and the police have no clue as to where they went or even if they ran away.

I turned to Freddy and Bonnie. Freddy was wide eyed and was shocked to hear about the events while Bonnie was breathless and just didn't know how to take it. I just don't know what to do so I just normally keep to myself and let the others do what they need to feel better. I walked outside to the bins to have a look at where Bonnie found the body, but when I looked there was a different body to what was mentioned by Bonnie. For one thing the body was whole; the one Bonnie mentioned was in pieces and as I Lifted the humans head, I was scared to see that the eyes of this human were missing. I stared into the inside of his head feeling even more scared that this may be the fate of me and my friends.

I was surprised when I saw a note with the corpse and the note read

"This is but one who couldn't see the truth with their very own eyes and was punished for their sin of innocence. For the sake of everyone, I must convince the others to get revenge on them who persecuted us for these acts and redeem our good name. This is for hopes that one day we can return to how everything was before the tragedy. Raging with hatred for them all, it may not be long until I murder everyone who once was customers to Freddy's Fazebears Pizza.

For me there is no turning back and no way I can return to that place with Chica, Bonnie and him. If I fail in all of this then I will have no choice to be killed and allow the murders to die with me. I wanted to help him most of all, friends if you're reading this don't forget you're the ones I care for most. Save him Chica and Bonnie, please save Foxy.

From Freddy"

I was confused by this; did this mean that Freddy was the killer himself? And what was he going to do? By the looks of the note he is backed into a corner so how can I help him?


	11. Chapter 11: The Questions

**Chapter 11: The Questions **

**Chica:**

For an instant I thought that Freddy was acting strange recently, keeping to himself and keeping quiet from the rest of us. He was planning to die for us and I wasn't going to allow it. I looked around Freddy's Fazbears Pizza for Freddy himself but I couldn't find him. I noticed a broom was missing and I ran out then down the street looking for Freddy thinking that he was about to kill another, there was no longer a doubt that Freddy has to be the murderer making our lives like this. But this is the wrong thing to do.

**Narrator:**

Chica was concerned what people would do to Freddy if they discovered that he was the killer, she knew that Freddy killed the one she just saw but was even more afraid of the idea that he killed them all. Freddy was hiding in the Supply Closet trying to figure out the same thing, as to who the murderer is really this question still goes unanswered.

Chica now thinks Freddy is to blame, Freddy thinks it is Foxy while Bonnie has the idea that the night guard has something to do with it. The question is who is the correct killer among them? And what is Foxy doing?

**Foxy: **

I was thinking about the cases that were mentioned on the news and I couldn't help but think there is some element to what they say. I kept thinking on how things could have turned out if I did something different. I felt more regret than anger, like Freddy himself, and I just wanted for things to return to how they were. What did people have to gain by doing this? If it was for money then we could have given those humans what they wanted and keep the happy times going.

I went back to the Pirate Cove and I noticed there were folders outside. I picked them up and I saw detailed plans of the killings that haven't been mentioned yet, I was surprised as I read them. It was detail down to the time and I noticed one hasn't happened yet.

I ran down the street to the Police station and went around the back. Last time I came here it was for the reports just like the ones I had read and I wondered did the security or night guard give these files to me? and if so why?

I looked around for the murder that hasn't happened yet and I couldn't find anything. I walked back to the front and looked at the time, it said 6:07pm and the murder was meant to commence at 6:05pm tonight, where was this murder? and how could I stop it?

I heard something coming from around the back and as I ran the police were already there. I stayed out of sight as they were trying to open a metal barrel, this seemed odd to me since the report didn't say barrel and when they opened it there was a child screaming as loudly as he could. The police took the child out of the barrel and half of his body was burnt greatly. It was strange the skin of the child was peeling off and his cloths were in shreds.

I overheard one of the policeman say "it looks like this barrel is filled with concentrated sulphuric acid. Don't touch it or it'll melt right through you" the policemen left the barrel there and took the child to a hospital to treat the wounds. None of them knew what to do and the skin of the child just kept peeling off and dissolving in the police car on the way there.

I took a look at the barrel and saw the soap like remains of the skin that had peels off and dissolved while he was in there. I felt like heaving. I ran back to the Freddy's Fazbears Pizza and told the others who was there the bad news. The reporters on the news told the new case at 7pm. everyone returned when it turned 7 to listen to it for them. They seemed like something was wrong, Chica kept an eye on Freddy and Freddy was watching Bonnie and Chica.

I left to the Pirate Cove to keep reading the newer cases.

**Freddy: **

I watched both of them stare at me and I just knew that they were on to what I was doing. I have to kill Foxy when no one is looking. It's only the beginning of night 3 and I just couldn't sit and do nothing. It turned to 8pm fairly quickly and I thought I saw Foxy walk out and head down to the street. Naturally I followed and kept out of his sight. What I saw next I never thought I'd see not even after a million years, I saw Foxy talking to a man in the shadows and they were smiling.

I got in closer without being noticed and listened to their conversation, the man in the shadows said to Foxy

"So everything is going according to plan and soon Foxy you will regain the former glory you once had. Bear in mind, none of this comes cheap and to make sure you don't back out of this" as he paused, Chica and Bonnie walked out of the shadows but they looked different and the man continued "these two will make sure you don't fail in bringing Freddy down, right now he is your biggest obstacle. Do you understand what is required of you Now that things have changed? Now go in search of the final requirement for the plan to be put into motion" Foxy nodded and the man disappeared. I couldn't kill Foxy now so I ran back before they had a chance to spot me, the street flashed red and the sky flashed crimson as everything twitched in place. When I finally reached Freddy's Fazbears Pizza and ran quickly into the Show Stage. Chica and Bonnie were already there and were staring at me puzzled.

What the hell was going on here? That was the only question that rolled in my head.


	12. Chapter 12: The Police

**Chapter 12: The Police**

**Narrator:**

While Freddy was getting deeper and deeper into confusion the Police at the Police station were having a talk with the security guard all morning of the third day. They kept talking about the idea of the murderer being human. Sadly the notion wasn't developing much further than the animatronics had thought but they had something they didn't; they had access to more detailed report that wasn't released to the public.

**Night Guard: **

It was about 11am of the 3rd day on the job as the night guard of Freddy's Fazbears Pizza and the police was talking about the evidence that wasn't mentioned on the news. The chief of the police station was called Maxwell Devin and his assistant was called Peter Copper. Maxwell handed me afew files that the investigation team had reported while looking into the place where I work.

Maxwell looked more professional but also looked like he was fairly new at this time of crime that was occurring in the area while Peter looked more like the nervous wreck.

Maxwell spoke in his usual calm tone "do you see the pattern yet?" I read and noticed that the police had out right lied to the new reporters about the evidence. Maxwell continued "I'm guessing you saw"

I asked "most of the tests for blood and organic substances confirmed to be present in the place I work and make matters worse you lied about it on national TV. There are even foot prints from the animatronics that were leading there"

Maxwell interrupted "yes we have known that the evidence linked strongly to those machines this whole time" I couldn't help but think why would they continue the work I had to do when evidence supports to stay away? Maxwell continued "that's simple, why don't you think about it for a minute. We need someone to monitor their actions because of the fact we also have something else" I was puzzled as he passed me the recordings of a call made 2 full days before the first incident awhile back.

I listened to it and a machine voice on the other end spoke

"detective Maxwell, this is a warning of you want to save the lives of everyone in the future"

Maxwell's voice was heard too "what do you mean? Who is this?"

The voice continued "who I am is of little concern to a detective wouldn't you agree? Especially when Foxy is the one you should really keep an eye on."

Maxwell question "what does Foxy have to do with all of this?"

The voice answered "why, he is the murderer of course and you'll do nothing about it until it is too late. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie are all helping from the side lines while you sit in your office playing detective like some kind of child bored out of his mind"

Maxwell asked "just 1 final question before we hang up, why are you giving me this information?"

The voice went silent for a minute and replied "that is for me to know and you to find out, let's see if you believe me" there was a beep sound every 2 seconds leaving me feeling eerie feeling as It had stopped.

I looked at the detective and he said "not long after that we had received post that had been typed and printed sent to us. It informed us all about the murders that would occur as well as location of their body and the murderer, beside from murderer everything else has been 100% accurate"

I thought to myself that this seemed off. Why keep such information secret from the public? It would make more sense to alert them all of the info handed to them, but wait who sent the info and where did they send it from? I asked Maxwell those exact questions.

He replied "we went over the voice recognition software to hear his real voice however we only received static that was useless and to top it off, the location where the information came from is exactly where you're working right now" I was surprised this only supported the evidence that the animatronics were involved even more deeply that I could have imagined.

If what the evidence shown was true, in both finding blood and the location of the future deaths at the time, then that means the whole time I was working there as the night guard I have been putting my life at risk. Not to mention I would have been in the same building as the ones committing the crimes from the get go or at the very least has inside information about every piece of events. But what if the one on the phone was the killer?

I turned to Maxwell and asked "was there anyone else working there besides me?" detective Maxwell turned to me with a cold gaze.

He replied "yeah, he is known as the phone guy but he works day shift unlike you he is in a position where he is more safe. I guess you could call him your manager and he even use to work the same job you do right now."

I asked out of curiosity "if he works there and he is there all the time, have you thought about him being the killer?"

Maxwell stared at me and replied "of course, but there's a problem with that idea. During the time of the first 10 cases, we had policemen watching his movements for weeks on end but he didn't move and the murders still came rushing in" I was extremely surprised that all evidence, as well as witness reports on the main suspects location, all supported the animatronics being the cold hearted killers. Maxwell continued "yeah this went on for weeks; it was pointless to keep trailing him when cases unfolded during our observation times. Now we need to dispose of those machines permanently" I was so shocked I just couldn't believe it, I loved those animatronics, and how could they go from being the best for children everywhere to this?

It seems clear now but this moment was the moment I really started to fear for my very life down to the depths of my soul.


	13. Chapter 13: The Phone Guy

**Chapter 13: The Phone Guy **

**Night Guard: **

It dawned on me when the primary suspect provided the police with footage from the first incident as proof of his innocence. Detective Maxwell passed me the footage and we watched the event of the 1st case, the accidental death of the previous night guard, and how a figure in the darkness pushed the night guard forward purposely gouging out the night guards eye. I was shocked that the first accident was never really an accident to begin with.

Maxwell said "this footage showed us exactly what it is showing you, the murderer is one of those animatronics. But we're unable to determine motive on why they would up and suddenly start to commit murder, so far all we can guess is that there is something wrong with the programming"

I asked him "didn't investigators look over them to make sure it wasn't them" Maxwell stared at me.

He replied "we did, however when they did tests for organics, none were found. On top of that, their programming seems to have been set to default and hadn't been tampered with in any sense according to the investigation team who was working that part of the case." I wondered what the hell was going on? If no human was behind it and it wasn't a glitch in their programming, what is the cause of the murders? The tests showed no blood on them but the footage supports it was them along with a report and verbal warning from that location from an anonymous source. Maxwell continued "we talked to the only other human who was in that building, we don't know his name though he has called himself the phone guy since day one and everyone working there just calls him that."

I asked "he was the prime suspect at the time so was there any type of talk or interrogation on him?"

He replied yeah there was, we even held him in police custody and yet he was cleared when afew more cases linking to Freddy's Fazbears Pizza came up. He was proven to be innocent the worst part is that he was our only human suspect"

I asked him "can I see that footage of the first interrogation?"

Maxwell nodded and passed me the video. I took the video of the interrogation into a spare room to watch this in privacy as to minimise the risk of the information of the video from coming out to other people. Afew hours of footage went by and the Phone Guy seems to have been calm even when being asked the gruesome details about the murders that occurred. His body language seems to suggest he is more on the lines of innocent that anything else, this also backs up the evidence that he isn't the killer. Even when the investigators used a lie detector on the guy and the results showed he was telling the truth, he had no involvement in the cases that had occurred.

I asked Maxwell "during the interrogations, was there any kind of clue that there were other employees that could have used the phone?" Maxwell looked at me.

He explained "well there are other people who work the shift, problem is the fact they were the ones who died" Peter Copper handed the cases involving the murders of the employees; I didn't expect them to have died. Maxwell continued "they were deaths that occurred as a coincidence as they had no ties to the events at the Pizza place, further more the evidence that was recovered from them including eye witness's support that they died because of a simple robbery. Goes to show you that nothing is always connected, would you agree?

I nodded as the murders that had occurred raced through my mind, the idea of Foxy being the killer wasn't one I liked nor thinking any of them could in fact kill. I asked "would it be possible to bring in this Phone guy?" Maxwell seemed interested.

He replied "we might be able to get a hand on him though I'm not sure what good it will do as we have asked him everything we could think of relating to the cases. This could be because you want answers from him as your superior so we might as well drag as much info from him as possible"

It didn't take long before the Phone Guy was brought it, without resisting, and he sat in the interrogation chair completely calm. The Phone guy looked like the average type of worker except he was wearing a purple version of the uniform required at Freddy's Fazbears pizza and he wore a security hat to match. I asked "what do you know about these cases that the news has been mentioning? And do you think those animatronics are really behind it?" the Phone guy sat there quietly.

He answered my question calmly and clearly "all I know about them is exactly what the media have said, as to whether I think they did all of those horrible things. Well I don't know, if I had to guess someone who has a grudge against the company would be the one responsible for it all"

I explained "but the footage as well as other evidence shows it was them so how do you explain that?"

He kept his cool and said "well then I just don't know what would drive them to do such desperate acts" the interrogation lasted hours and detective Maxwell received a report about a child half alive in acid. The crime made me feels sick to my stomach and the Phone guy wasn't looking too good either. The time was 9pm and my shift for the 3rd night begins in 3 hours. Detective Maxwell discharged me after the interrogation and I went back to work. The Phone Guy was still at the station when I left, probably for more questioning, and I saw Freddy was acting weird even for him. So I started my shift for the 3rd night.


	14. Chapter 14: The Trusted?

**Chapter 14: The Trusted? (Neutral Ending Part 1) **

**Freddy:**

The time was 12am for the 3rd night and I knew what I had to do but the question was, how should I do it? It's only a matter of time just a matter of time before I die. Everything kept twitching more often as I kept trying to figure out how they would try to take me out. Everywhere was becoming red for longer and everyone was changing how they looked. I felt unnerved by this and Bonnie came to me asking "you don't look good, maybe you should rest" at that moment his sweet smile became creepy in the blink of an eye and it was that moment I realised that Bonnie planned on killing me in my charging stages.

I ran outside as Chica walked in, I saw her twitch and make a creepy laugh at me. That scared me even more and I ran away out of Freddy's Fazbears Pizza. Without looking where I was running, I ended up down the town where everyone was shopping and going about their day to day lives. Some were ok around me, others were less than happy and some saw me as a famous figure. I couldn't get Chica, Bonnie and Foxy's plan to kill me out of my head and my fear just grew more and more.

Eventually I saw within everyones sudden twitch Foxy in the middle of the crowd, he was staring at me with small white pupils and a creepy smile on his face. Did no one else see it? I tried to back away as this lasted longer than a flash but I felt someone grab my shoulders from behind. I turned to look and I saw the same white pupils of Bonnie and Chica with their creepy smiles.

I heard their voices, it was them for sure, they spoke to me "It's almost time Freddy" I was so scared for my life that I struggled to break free. I felt a large pain in my leg as I saw Foxy's hook was in it and he was smiling his creepy smile.

Foxy grinned and spoke to me "everything will be ok, everything will be fine" he repeated those words over and over as I felt more scared and, by far, less safe. After that, everything went dark red and I couldn't see anything anymore.

**Bonnie: **

When I saw Freddy leave I sat down with Chica and talked about how things might turn out. I was worried about Freddy and Foxy, but what was I meant to do? Freddy is so scared that he ran away from me and Foxy wants nothing to do with anyone. Chica said "maybe they just need to talk to each other; time hasn't helped them so maybe they just need to open up. Then everything can go back to those happy times but just with us 4 this time."

What Chica said made sense, but how are we meant to get them together to talk it out? I said to Chica "that is easier said than done" and that is when Foxy join us in the Show Stage but keeping quiet and watched the news. I knew listening to the news would get him worked up so I suggested "hey Foxy, you won't feel better watching that. Why don't you come and talk to us?"

Foxy looked at me and Chica with sadness filling his eyes and went back to watching the news. Me and Chica felt his sadness and couldn't help but feel sad too. It was 3am and so far nothing bad had been mentioned on the news about us, the night guard was watching us through the camera but was probably wondering the same thing we were. Where is Freddy? And when will he be back? The sadness just continued to grow and I didn't know how to make things better, even the smallest thing could set of a sea of tears.

The time was 4am and the night guard was relaxed when suddenly, without warning, the news mentioned an outbreak in the string of cases. The reporter said "we have just received news that down town is the target for the latest of the series of murder linking to Freddy's Fazbears Pizza, look" the reporter was in a helicopter and had a good view of the crime scene. There was a body in the middle of the street with what appears to be an exhaust pipe impaled through the man's head. The reporter went back abit to show Freddy was picking up a man and ripping into the man's chest and pulling out his heart. Freddy was getting coated in blood as he had a creepy smile on his face and he dropped the corpse turning to a women he slowly walked to her as he stood and her head got trapped between 2 pieces of wood, when Freddy pried them apart the women was dead and had her head impaled by nails that was in the pieces of wood.

A man tried to push Freddy away but had his throat torn away completes and more blood coated Freddy as he kept that smile on his face. The street was painted in blood that we could hear the reporter heaving badly. The reporters flew away as the police arrested and detained Freddy.

**Freddy:**

Everything was dark red, nothing was normal and when I could see again all I saw was Foxy getting ready to kill me with Chica and Bonnie holding me in place. I tried to push them off of me but I saw blood come from their bodies and I became too confused. I tried to push them off harder and nothing worked so I got the nearest object and hit Bonnie on his head, or so I thought, I dropped the weapon and punched Chica as my attempt to get free. I struggled for dear life as the next thing I remember was waking up in the police station, all alone in a white room.


	15. Chapter 15: The Murderer is

**Chapter 15: The Murderer is . . . (Neutral Ending Part 2)**

**Bonnie:**

It was 6am of day 4 and Freddy had been locked for about 12 hours. I could see the sadness grow deeper, without Freddy what are we suppose to do? Thanks to what he did the police would probably push forward for the place to be completely shut down, not even for us to have an eye kept on up. The damage that has been done is now too great to mend. I saw Foxy about 9 hours ago walked to the night guards room. I didn't know what he was doing, besides from being his usual sad self, and I tried to focus on the next problem at hand.

I tried to look for something in the Supply Closet that would be able to help us out, either to get away from the terrible people or to just hide from their traitorous ways. With no luck, there was no way of escaping without being noticed thanks to what Freddy had done. I got a feeling that the police were in the area watching to see who would snap next. I went with Chica to visit Freddy since he had been held for over 12 hours and I was getting concerned.

During those 12 hours, it was hard to keep calm, as humans were getting ahead of themselves and if things didn't get better, it would seem like the Pizza place would be shut down permanently.

**Foxy:**

I heard everyone leave so I decided to look into the night guards room during the day to figure something out, everything didn't make sense from Freddy's insanity all the way to every event that has happened. I read document for hours and hours until I came across a name I had never seen before, the Phone Guy. There was a phone in that room but who was the Phone Guy? And why would he contact the night guard?

I played the messages on the phone and it was instructions on how to deal with the job while working at Freddy's Fazbears Pizza, it was weird that the messages had warnings about the animatronics. I looked through the draws and I saw blueprints for animatronics that looked like us but different somehow. I saw the reports of the missing children that were mentioned on the news. I saw that there were times and dates that lined up with the times of the murderers that occurred.

I saw videos on the side and started to watch, what I saw was security footage of what happened during the incidences. It was shown that the Phone Guy had some involvement behind the cases. It made no sense to me, how did Phone Guy get this information? The footage also went to his interrogation and it showed that he was the one who told the police about the cases involving the animatronics; us and he did it so effortlessly.

It became clear to me at that moment that the Phone guy was really the one behind all of killings and blaming it on us. He toyed with us, tortured us but for what reason would get someone to do all of this? I looked at the reports and I saw that there were bank statements that described how much money the land the pizza place was worth if it were to shut down. Suddenly it made sense to why someone would do all of this, humans are such greedy creatures and I cried for what the Phone Guy put Freddy through. I knew it from the very beginning that Freddy wasn't the guilty one and we were all still objectified as killers.

I couldn't forgive the Phone Guy and before I could think of anything else, I ran to the police station as to spread the news to Freddy, Chica and Bonnie that were are innocent and the identity of the true killer. They are my friends and we have been through alot together, there was no way I was going to abandon them now of all times.

It is 7pm on the 4th night; it took awhile to get to the police station when I saw that the station has a blockade of policeman and barriers stopping people from entering the building. I stayed in the shadows trying to listen in on what was going on inside. I listened as police were talking about a situation about Chica and Freddy were holding people hostage inside.

I was shocked when I heard that and thought that I don't have much time left before they lose it. I have to tell them the truth about everything before they do something they will regret. Getting in seemed impossible since I couldn't let myself be seen by the police, they'd probably shoot me outright and they have all doors closely watched so I couldn't get in. What can I do? What should I do?

I heard Chicas voice on the loud screen and it sounded like she was scared. Why would she be scared? They will listen to you Chica you don't have to hold them hostage for your point to be made. Chica told the police "I've had it with every one of you human beings, you torture Freddy, you discriminate us, drag our good names through the mud and it was all for nothing. We didn't commit the murders or kidnapped those missing children. Me and Freddy cannot take it any longer. Tell Foxy and Bonnie that we tried to prove our names innocent but this is it"

I cried as I felt the pain in her voice and even the sorrow behind what they have done. She turned away and then she lifted her bib revealing a bomb that was set to go off in 10 seconds. I was shocked as she said her final words "I wanted everything to be happy and back to having the best time possible, I guess we were so wrong" as those words left her lips she smiled and the entire police station exploded in rolling flames, pushing the policeman off of their feet and I stood in the shadows crying at the loss of my two greatest friends.


	16. Chapter 16: The Breaking News

**Chapter 16: The Breaking News (Neutral Ending Part 3)**

**Foxy: **

It was early hours in the morning of the 5th day, 7am, and a good number of hours had passed by since the incident with Chica and Freddy occurred. I couldn't believe that they are dead, the ones I held close to me were no longer around and pieces of their broken parts were being collected by the police and investigators. He did it, the plan to get rid of us and claim the money worked. There has to be something I can do and I overheard a policeman.

"too bad for those 2, I really liked them back in the day" it was a talk from one police officer to another and I thought as I heard them, 2? There were only 2 at the police station? Including Freddy there was just 1 visitor? Since I know it was Chica, where is Bonnie? And where did he go?

I had alot of questions that were aimed more at Bonnie and I just needed to find him. Chica and Freddy were dead and I had to make sure the only one of us left is still alive. I knew that the police would go to Freddy's Fazbears Pizza and look around for evidence but what if I had put the evidence that I found where they could find them? They would be able to see the truth and I'd expose him for the killer he really is. I walked in the shadows trying to get back to Freddy's Fazbears Pizza; it was the place the police were expected to be as well as all of the information, assuming that the Phone Guy didn't move any of it around.

It was difficult trying to find my way back by the time it came to 11am I wasn't too far away. There were police cars in the area, I was right and they were looking around. The police left, they seemed like they didn't find anything to aid their investigation and worst of all, I was right the Phone Guy must have moved the evidence. So where was Bonnie? The police didn't find him so he has to be somewhere. I had to find Bonnie so I waited nearby until the police left.

I wondered into Freddy's Fazbears Pizza to begin my search. I walked through many different doors and I searched in every room in the building and I could find any sight of Bonnie, all I noticed was that some of the parts in the Supply Closet were missing. It was 5pm and I still couldn't find him, I wondered where he could have been hiding. Here I had a choice, I could either search for Bonnie who is most likely hiding from the police or I could expose the murder to the police and search for the killer. So I decided to ensure the safety of Bonnie by collecting the evidence and passing them to the police. They would have no choice but to suspect the Phone Guy as the killer and go on a wide search for him.

I walked to the Freddy's Fazbears Pizza as carefully as I could and began my search for the letter in the Phone Guys room. To my surprise, all of the evidence that I found before had disappeared. This means that the Phone Guy had moved them all to another location so I searched for a sign on where that location could be. While I was searching, saw some purple paint on some of the draws in the room. This meant that Bonnie had to have been here recently and I was happy that he was still alive, or I was really hoping on his survival. With no clue on how the Phone Guy kept his spare notes on his plan I only had the option of keep searching even if it seemed pointless.

While on the search for more conclusive evidence, I felt stupid for not taking the evidence I had already found with me. That might have saved not only Freddys and Chicas lives but also mine, Bonnies and the police officers that died in that explosion. I saw strange blue prints to do with Freddy's Fazbears Pizza and how there was a building out in the middle of nowhere. I didn't think this was relevant as if it was the Phone Guy most likely took it with him. I thought and thought about where evidence might be available to me when I heard a noise come from the door. I turned to face the door and I see Bonnie who was happy to see me alive, I was just as happy to see him alive too. I ran and hugged him tight on the edge to crying.

Bonnie told me as he handed the notes I saw before "you know we're lucky I got here before the Phone guy did. How long did you know about this Foxy?"

I answered honest "not that long, I wanted to use this information to stop everything and return them to normal." I cried as I knew I couldn't save Freddy or Chica.

Bonnie looked at me and said "Foxy, there is a computer right there. We could send this to the police via email but then we might need to hide until the Phone has been caught." I nodded agreeing with Bonnie as he continued "we might be able to repair them and bring them back with those parts. Do you know where we could hide afterward?" I thought as we prepared to send the email with the evidence attached.

I suggested "I saw this blue print for the old site we were at before moving here. Do you think it is possible we could hide there?" Bonnie nodded and agreed. That was the best place to go, it is old broken down and no one would think to look for us there. I clicked send on the email and by the time it was 10pm, news that the Phone guy was the killer was on the news. I smiled and said "we best get going, odds are Phone Guy is now going into hiding and we need to limit where he can hide" Bonnie agreed and we left for the first Freddy Fazbares Pizza. The old site resembled an old can shaped building and there was moss growing on it when we arrived, but most of it was taken off.


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Death

**Chapter 17: The Final Death (Neutral Ending Final Part)**

**Foxy:**

I couldn't believe we were standing outside of the old location, Freddy's Diner, and we approached the building carefully. Bonnie check through the windows to make sure that the building was empty. The old place was only one room big but I remember all of the fun times we had during the time we had spent here. Bonnie told me "I think I can see someone in there" I looked as he continued "it looks like the Phone guy" I nodded as I saw that the Phone Guy was to the left of the room sitting there happily.

I could tell that Bonnies frustration was growing further and further, I imagine it is because it's his fault that Freddy and Chica are dead and my anger was brewing too. Bonnie without a second thought walked to the door and broke it down; Phone Guy wasn't surprise even in the slightest by Bonnies actions when I walked in behind him. The Phone Guy was trapped and Bonnie was angered thanks to him.

Bonnie asked "you brought us to this; you're the one who is responsible for Freddys and chicas death so why would you be willing to do all of this?" Phone Guy just smiled and sat there quietly. We were getting angered even further even when he pulled something from the side. I looked at it and when he pushed a button on it, we both froze and couldn't move an inch. I was surprised and didn't understand how we couldn't move.

The Phone Guy laughed as he stood up and told us "can't move so easily now, how do you plan to turn me to the police now that I can simple walk away?" I looked at Bonnie and it seemed to me that taking him to the police wasn't an option from the start. He continued "regardless of whether or not you're here to turn me in, this is the last time you'll ever see me" our frustration grew more as he stood there calmly, we just wanted to kill him with our own robotic hands. I heard noises that were small but nothing from any human as the Phone Guy laughed and walked to the corner next to a door, there was a medium sized bag there.

He smiled and said "everything I need is right here; all I have to do is kill the both of you and use this road to make my clean get away. Looks like I'd benefit if I left this town and headed back when the heat has died down." He thought of this through in the short time to prepare for it as well as planned the rest before hand, was he insane? He walked to the counter where customers use to be served and picked up a bomb and placed it on the side setting it to go off in 10 minutes. Phone Guy continued "well I'd say that I'd hate to do this to you both, especially you Foxy, but I was happy going through with it from the very beginning. Shame maybe if you both didn't come here you may have lived longer" he walked to the door in the corner and said "farewell we shall not meet again"

He turned to leave with the time on the bomb slowly decreasing and opened the door to witness a dark, dirty yellow animatronic that looked broken in certain places and stitched in other places with a creepy stitched smile on its face. The Phone Guy slowly walked back out of pure shock, he clearly didn't see this one showing up nor did he think that this one existed. Neither did I until now, I had only heard of rumours but nothing to suggest he was real. The animatronic walked in, slowly closed the door behind it and locked it moving closer and closer to the Phone Guy. He tried to leave through the entrance but me and Bonnie were blocking his way and the remote was now behind the counter where he put it down to pick up the bomb. Thanks to what the Phone Guy wanted, he had trapped himself inside with no means of escape.

The animatronic walked closer and closer to the Phone Guy as Bonnie told me "he has been part of Freddy's Fazbears Pizza since we were here, he is only known as Springtrap and he has been hiding until now"  
I finished Bonnies sentence "when we needed his help the most?"

Bonnie replied "yes, even he was built up with rage. Although we may not get to but he certainly will kill him" the Phone Guy was backed up to the wall and Springtrap turned us so we could watch, we saw the fear in his eyes as Springtrap grabbed the Phone Guy and shoved him into his mouth. The Phone Guys blood was going on the walls, floor and itself as we saw the Phone Guys bones break and shatter. Every second this continued one we heard his cries on agony and pain as Springtrap pushed him further into his mouth until he was fully stuffed, and we liked it.

Springtrap turned to us and released us then pushed the button to stop the bomb, he was so happy with blood running from his mouth and other place on his body. Springtrap itself was twitch as the blood and small pieces on broken bones flowed out of him and he smiled happily with the one who started it all dead and mangled inside of his gears.

**Narrator: **

No one knows what happened to Foxy, Bonnie or Springtrap from that day onward as well as no one has seen them since then. There were rumours that were spread like wildfire and in the end Freddy's Fazbears Pizza were soon forgotten and shutdown. If only things had changed maybe Chica and Freddy would still be alive. However the missing children, how the Phone guy faked his innocence and where Springtrap was during all this were questions that they never got answers too. But none of this would come to pass for them, for us the story comes to a close.

Or does it? There are many outcomes to this twisted tail, how much further are you willing to go to uncover the truth and see how things might have turned out? We shall see.


End file.
